An electronic device, such as a server or a computer, generally includes a motherboard mounted in a chassis of the electronic device. A number of slots, such as dual inline memory modules and peripheral component interconnect express slots, can be mounted on the motherboard. Dust and conductive debris can enter the chassis of the electronic device during use. The conductive debris may enter the slots, short-circuiting adjacent pins of the slots and causing damage to the electronic device.